Asdfgh
by Roxmarie
Summary: .:JessirenLime:. Mientras él gira la perilla, escribes lo primero que salga, ya lo arreglarás después, cuando él ya no esté, y así queda guardado en la laptop el archivo llamado asdfgh. .:Slash y femslash LOL:.


_Segunda entrada respondiendo al reto "Slash y femslash" del foro 2El lobo, la oveja y el león", a.k.a. LOL._

_Una pareja curiosa, pero no tan rara. Dedicada a Muse, por inventarse un nombre tan... Original._

_**Disclaimer: **Personajes e historia original de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**:. Asdfgh .:**_  
_

Entras corriendo a tu alcoba, con lágrimas que amenazan salir de tus ojos, porque recuerdas las palabras y te suenan a ofensa, y la rabia te hace querer patearle el trasero, su lindo y redondo trasero, hasta que se arrepienta de lo que te dijo.

Y bueno, no lo dijo en realidad, lo escribió en una carta a computador que te dio a última hora, a la salida, tras un día entero de no hablarte y comportarse extraña.

Enciendes la laptop a toda prisa, y te estresas porque no arranca de inmediato, pero apenas lo hace al fin, abres un nuevo documento de Word, ansiosa por responder.

Frenas un momento pensando qué escribir, mientras tomas un par de enormes bocanadas de aire para serenarte, funciona de maravilla y de inmediato te sientes "inspirada".

_No es cierto_ -tecleas en la primera línea, descargando tu frustración principal-._ ¿Acaso eres estúpida Lauren Mallory? Me ofendes (aunque claro, sé que eso no te importa) al decir estupideces de calibre semejante, al demonio lo que piense Mike, Lauren, de veras. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿De verdad crees que me importa más que tú? Es decir, sí claro, sé que él tiene sus propios intereses, pero yo tengo los míos, y no puedo sencillamente decirle lo que ocurre, porque sería aún más difícil, cielos, sabes lo estúpida que es la gente, y más en un pueblucho de mala muerte como este. _

_Es cuestión de sentido común Lauren, no puedes tirarlo todo por la borda por la estupidez de las personas que nos rodean, no es justo, no es justo conmigo, que me he esforzado por darte mis secretos y todo lo demás, y ahora debes estar pensando que soy una estúpida cursi, ah, pues bien, te gustaba bastante follar a esta estúpida cursi, y no me niegues que te ofendías cuando no te trataba del mismo modo, porque lo hacías, no creas que olvidé haberte visto llorar el día que Mike me dijo que le gustaba._

_Así que con un demonio, no lo tires todo por la borda, no lo hagas por Mike, porque es tu culpa lo que ocurre ahora, porque lo dijiste, dijiste que lo intentara por las dos, y no, no soy igual de hipócrita que tú, no niego que me guste, pero ni siquiera me he acostado con él, aunque él me lo haya pedido, no lo he hecho, porque tú me gustas más, porque no quiero que nadie más me toque, aunque él me guste, y aunque sea sexi, y todas esas cosas que dicen. No lo eches por la borda, porque el chico Cullen no te presta atención, y lo sabes, acéptalo de una maldita vez, para ver si podemos seguir con nuestras vidas, y de nuevo, no me digas que es por mí, que soy yo, olvídate del maldito Edward que ya nos dio espárragos a las dos, es lo único que estoy esperando, al demonio lo que piense Mike, él no me ha tocado un pelo._

_Así que te dejo para que lo pienses, no lo botes todo, no seas idiota, es lo único que te pido, y deja de comportarte como una imbécil, porque lo único que logras es que me den ganas de patearte tu maldito culo hasta que me ruegues porque deje de hacerlo._

-¡Jessica! –grita tu madre desde abajo, pero no le haces caso, estás en algo más importante que escuchar cualquier idiotez que te tenga que decir acerca de tu padre, porque desde que se están divorciando, eso es lo único que hace.

_Si tras leer esto te das cuenta de que te estás comportando como una maldita mosca muerta (y esa actitud no te queda para nada), pues búscame, y verás que las cosas entre nosotras se siguen solucionando del mismo modo, follando, y no me importa porque_

-Vino Mike –continúa tu madre, causando que de repente te quedes estática por un segundo, antes de intentar apagar la laptop lo más rápido posible, porque jurarías que escuchaste a Mike subiendo las escaleras.

El maldito mouse se traba, seguramente debido a tu repentino nerviosismo, que te hace torpe, o debido quizás a la maldita ley de Murphy que se empeña en arruinarte la vida.

-¡Jessica, espero que no estés en paños menores porque voy para tu alcoba! –bromea Mike haciendo que se te pare el corazón mientras desesperada tratas de que tu portátil te responda antes de que acabes estrellándola en el piso por el stress .

Al final logras hacer click en la crucecita roja de la esquina de la pantalla, pero cómo no, en vez de cerrarse te saca el maldito avisito con el que no contabas, preguntándote si deseas guardar los cambios, clickeas en la primera opción, que resulta ser que sí, y abrirte una ventanita más, para desgracia de tu estupefacción de que la vida pueda ser tan mierda contigo, mientras sientes que Mike está a punto de entrar por la puerta.

Mientras él gira la perilla, escribes en la casilla de nombre lo que sea que salga cuando teclees, ya lo arreglarás después.

Y así, queda guardado en la laptop el archivo llamado asdfgh, que se cierra de inmediato tras ello, justo en el momento indicado para que Mike te encuentre sentada frente a la laptop con cara de desconcierto ante su presencia.

-¡Mike! –dices sonriendo hipócritamente, mientras poco a poco tu corazón recupera su ritmo normal.

-Hola –sonríe él acabando de entrar-. ¿qué hacías, que no me escuchaste?

-Nada, estaba concentradísima jugando Tetris, ya ves -respondes riendo, y te preguntas qué tan estúpido puede llegar a ser Mike Newton.

-¡Genial! ¿Puedo jugar contigo?

"_Muy estúpido"_, te respondes.

-Claro –le dices mientras mueves tu silla a un lado para que él se acomode en otra junto a ti.

* * *

_Personalmente, reconozco que no es lo mejor que he hecho, pero al menos está decente, espero que ustedes opinen diferente, y les guste, por favor dejen review, señalen los puntos débiles y todo eso, que así es que se mejora._

Gidget._  
_


End file.
